Objects at Summer School
This is supposedly alike to Object School by YLU. This takes place as their students are 16, and they have 4 weeks of Summer School. Backstory In the city of Hollidaysburg, Pennsylvania, a select amount of students attend summer school yearly. Starting it's 30th anniversary of summer school, everyone must go to that summer school earlier than expected. One of these schools were Hollidaysburg Junior High School. The current principal from 5 years ago returns for the last time in the education business to participate as the principal of the summer school. Founder's Characters These are characters that can be only played by Chikako. # Teacher Miss. Supercharger - Teacher - Intelligent, Cool, Stunt-ist, Kind, Serious - Canadian # Principal Mr. Altoids - Male - Intelligent, Comedic, Honest, Caring - American Available Characters Staff # Security Flat Lightbar - Male - Defensive, Honest, Cool, Athletic, Mature - British # Security Spotlight - Male - Mature, Cool, Defensive, Comedic, Intelligent - Canadian # Teacher Chicken Bucket (OaSS) - Male - Mature, Honest, Smart - American # Teacher ATM Machine (OaSS) - Male - Smart, Mature, Athletic, Honest, Humble - American # Principal Swimsuit (OaSS) - Female - Kind, Helpful, Honest, Intelligent, Peaceful - Japanese # Teacher Estonia Flag (OaSS) - Male - Kind, Smart, Mature - Estonian Students # Braixen - Female - Kind, Defensive, Honest, Intelligence, Attractive - Japanese # Challah - Female - Nice, Shy, Honest, Cheerful, Intelligent, Attractive - Israeli # Balsamic Vinegar - Male - Cool, Adventurous, Daring, Insane, Passionate - Italian # Gelatin - Male - Perverted, Comedic - Canadian-American # Chicago Bears Logo - Male - Nice, Adventurous, Brave, Popular - American # Shell Gas Station - Male - Smooth, Casual, Formal, Subtle - American-Canadian # Shanghai World Financial Center - Female - Attractive, Hearty, Intelligent, Energetic, Healthy, Patient, Peaceful, Faithful, Helpful - Chinese # Birdy - Male - Intelligent, Aggressive - American # Copyright Infringement Book - Male - Cruel, Dark, Insane - French # Doritos Locos Taco - Male, Intelligent, Cool, Handsome, Nice - Mexican-American # Bubble Wand - Female - Friendly, Intelligent, Cheerful - American # Injusticey - Male - Cruel, Cool, Tempered, Nice - American # 2012 SEAT León - Male - Kind, Smart, Honest - Spanish # SNES Controller - Male - Playful, Kind, Subtle - Japanese # Cherry Blossom Latte - Male - Stoic, Self-reliant, Caring, Aggressive, Asocial, Cold - Japanese # Acorn - Male - Playful - Canadian # Water (Object Vehemence) - Male - Shy, Lovely, Cute, Humble, Logical - American # Nickel (OaSS) - Male - Smart - American # Ferrero Rocher - Female - Jock, Tempered - French # Glasses (OaSS) - Female - Smart, Attractive, Nice - French # Valentine's Card (OaSS) - Female - Smart, Cute, Attractive, Lovely - Canadian # Quesadilla (Kaija the Braixen) - Female - Athletic, Cute, Attractive, Charming, Playful, Humble, Daring, Lovable, Hearty - Mexican-American # Quesadilla (NLG343) - Male - ??? - Mexican Gallery of Students & Staff Gelatin (OC Pose).png|Gelatin Braixen clothes by diives-dbdul8x.png|Braixen Remake Doritos Locos Taco Pose.png|Doritos Locos Taco -20- Bubble Wand.png|Bubble Wand Injustcce.png|Injusticey Acorn Pose OU.png|Acorn Water OT Pose.png|Water (OT) Cherry Blossom Latte.png|Cherry Blossom Latte Birdy-0.png|Birdy Trivia * This is the only roleplay to include both Object School and Object University students in this roleplay. * Miss. Supercharger is an drag engine, despite her name suggesting being an custom engine part. * Challah is the first Jewish object ever in any of my roleplays. Relationships/Alliances * Flat Lightbar and Spotlight - Foreign Friends Category:Kaija the Braixen Category:Objects at Summer School Category:Forums Category:NLG343 Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Inspired Category:Chikako the Meowstic